Rhomann Dey
Category:Characters | aliases = Corpsman Dey | film = Guardians of the Galaxy | franchise = Marvel Cinematic Universe | image = | notability = | type = Law enforcement | race = Xandarian | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Guardians of the Galaxy | final appearance = | actor = John C. Reilly }} Rhomann Dey is a fictional non-terrestrial law-enforcement officer ("space cop") and a supporting character featured in the 2014 feature film Guardians of the Galaxy, which is part of the greater Marvel Cinematic Universe. He was played by actor John C. Reilly. Biography Rhomann Dey was a light-skinned humanoid and a member of a race known as the Xandarians. He was married to a pink-skinned Krylorian woman and had a daughter of mixed heritage. Rhomann Dey was an officer for the planetary defense agency known as the Nova Corps and held the rank of Corpsman. In addition to his regular duties at trying to keep Xandar safe, Rhomann often had problems with a thief and brigand named Peter Quill. Rhomann had arrested Quill on several occasions for petty theft, but like the proverbial bad penny, he always managed to turn up again. Oddly, Rhomann actually found himself allied with Quill when the Kree warrior Ronan the Accuser, staged a massive attack against Xandar. Quill provided Dey with vital information, which he then relayed to Nova Prime Rael. When she asked if he trusted Quill, he replied, "He said that he may be an... a-hole. But he's not, and I quote, 100% a dick. At the Battle of Xandar, the Nova Centurians proved victorious, and Ronan the Accuser was vanquished. Following the battle, Rhomann met with Peter Quill and thanked him for his service, as well as that of his new colleagues, the so-called "Guardians of the Galaxy". He added that in gratitude for their efforts, all of their criminal records had been expunged, but warned them that the Xandarians would not tolerate any future infractions of the law. Guardians of the Galaxy; August 1st, 2014. Directed by James Gunn. Notes & Trivia * * The character of Rhomann Dey is based on a character featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He was created by writer Marv Wolfman and artist John Buscema and first appeared in Nova #1 in September, 1976. * Although he is listed in the credits as a Corpsman, Rhomann Dey's actual rank is Denarian. * Rhomann Dey's wife and daughter are never identified by name in the movie. In the comics, their names are Karman-Kan and Duranna (respectively). They are members of the Krylorian race. * In the comics, Rhomann Dey eventually becomes Nova Prime. * Rhomann Dey had trouble remembering Peter Quill's nickname, Star Lord, and kept calling him "Star Prince". * Rhomann Dey also appeared on Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy cartoon series. He was voiced by Jeff Bennett on the series and made at least two appearances. * Actor John C. Reilly received tenth billing in Guardians of the Galaxy. See also External Links * * * Rhomann Dey at the MCU Wiki References Category:Guardians of the Galaxy/Characters Category:Superhero fantasy film characters Category:John C. Reilly/Characters Category:Characters with biographies